thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 2, Season 1
PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA BIG BROTHER! THE CONTESTANTS EXPLORED THE HOUSE, AND BRIDGETTE AND GWEN FORMED A SPECIAL ALLIANCE. AFTER, THE HOH COMPETITION WENT ON, AND THANKS TO SCOTT AND JO'S FIGHTING, HEATHER HAD WON THE HOH. WHO WILL SHE NOMINATE, WHO WILL WIN POV? AND WHO WILL BE EVICTED FIRST? FOUND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL... DRAMA.... BIIIIG BROTHER! *Contestants are seen walking back into the house* Heather: Jo, Scott, you could have done better. Jo: WE ARE THE REASON YOU WON THIS HOH CHALLENGE! Heather: I WAS TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING SO I JUST ENDED IT. Scott: HEATHER, YOU STOLE THE ITEMS, THAT IS NOT CALLED ENDING IT. Heather: WELL GUESS WHAT, I AM SAFE. AND YOU'RE NOT. *Walks away* Jo: Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Tyler, can I see you guys for a minute? It is important. Alejandro: Fine. Scott: Heather just needs to go. Tyler: Umm... Okay. *The four are seen walking into the bedroom* Jo: *whispering* Guys, Heather has to go. Me or Scott would have been HOH if it weren't for her. Tyler: To be fair, you guys would not shut up. Scott: Yeah, but she said she was "ending it". To me, that is not "ending it". Alejandro: I do agree that she should go, but come on, you guys were trying to kill eachother. Jo: Nevermind, f**k this alliance Tyler: *DIARY* Jo is becoming a huuuuge threat, and I won't be surprised if she is put up for eviction by Heather. Heather: Guys, it is time for the nomination ceremony. *Contestants are seen walking to the Nomination Ceremony* Heather: Okay, so, as HOH, I must nominate two of you guys for eviction. My pick was very easy. The first houseguest I have nominated is. ' '*Jo's picture shows* Heather: The second houseguest I have nominated is... ' '*Lindsay's picture shows* Heather: I have nominated you Jo, and you Lindsay. Jo, you are a huge threat, and I won't be surprised if you are the first to walk out of that door. Lindsay, I only nominated you so that Jo would be evicted, because I am sure that you would beat her in a vote. This nomination ceremony is ejurned. *Contestants walk back into the living room* Lindsay: *DIARY* Heather is basically telling me that I am safe, but now that people know that she put me up for that reason, I could go home. Hopefully all goes well. Jo: Heather, why do you think it is so important to get me out when you have major floaters like Mike, Tyler, etc. Heather: I refuse to talk to you Jo: YOU REFUSE?! *begins laughing sarcastically* I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS GAME Heather: YOU ARE GOING FIRST AND THAT IS FINAL, YOU HAVE CAUSED HALF OF THE SHIT THAT HAPPENS IN THE HOUSE. Jo: WHY DID YOU STEAL MY STUFF IN THE HOH CHALLENGE? HUH, AND I WANT AN ANSWER. Heather: SHUT UP BECAUSE I AM NOT TELLING YOU AND THAT'S FINAL. *Walks away* Tyler: *see's Heather walking to her HOH room and stops her* I need to talk to you. Heather: Sure but make it quick before the Veto ceremony goes on. Tyler: *Whispering* Jo pulled Alejandro, Scott, Lightning and Me into the bedroom and tried to start an alliance against you and you only. I refused, so did Alejandro, and I think Scott was the only one in on it. Lightning gave no answer. Heather: That's good to know. CONTESTANTS, GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM TO PICK THE PLAYERS FOR THE VETO COMPETITION. *All sit down as Heather stands* Heather: It is time to pick players for the Veto competition. We will randomly select 3 players for the veto competition, as me, The HOH, and the two nominees will compete. Heather: *pulls out name and reads it off* Tyler Tyler: *pulls out name and reads it off* Zoey Zoey: *pulls out name and reads it off* Alejandro Heather: The Veto Players are Me, Jo, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, and Alejandro. This Veto Ceremony has been ejurned. *Walks back to HOH room and brings Tyler and Zoey* Heather: *Whispering* Guys, you have to win this and save Lindsay, because the others would save Jo, and Lindsay would save herself. ''' '''Zoey: I mean, we are going to try, but we cannot promise you anything. Tyler: *nods head* Heather: Fine... *Tyler and Zoey walk out of the room* Zoey: I truly feel like Heather may backdoor one of us. She has been manipulative these past two days. Tyler: Probably. CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR THE POV CHALLENGE! PLEASE HEAD TO THE BACKYARD SO I CAN TELL YOU THE RULES. *Contestants are seen walking to the backyard* SO, HERE IS HOW IT WORKS. THIS WELL BE A SLOP COMPETITION, THE FIRST TO EAT THE MOST BUCKETS OF SLOP WILL WIN THE CHALLENGE AND WIN POV. ONCE THERE ARE NO MORE BUCKETS, WE WILL DECLARE THE WINNER. OH, AND IF YOU THROW UP, YOU ARE IMMEDIATLY OUT! ANNNNNDDDD.... GO! Jo: *Begins eating bucket of slop fastly* Lindsay: Blah, this is gross. Heather: Fine then, don't win the Veto and save yourself. *Beings eating* Lindsay: *licks spoon* AKAKAKAKAKA *throws up* *walks to bench* :( AND LINDSAY IS OUT OF THE COMPETITION. 9 BUCKETS LEFT. Jo: *Finishes one bucket and grabs another* AND JO HAS FINISHED A BUCKET. 8 LEFT! Alejandro: *Begins eating* Awe, I usually let Courtney eat this shit *Throws up* UGH *walks to bench* Tyler: *Begins eating slop* This is disgusting! Zoey: THAT IS WHY IT IS SLOP. *Eats fastly* ''' '''Jo: *begins eating second bucket* Zoey: *Finishes first bucket* AND ZOEY HAS FINISHED HER FIRST BUCKET Tyler: *Continues eating* Heather: *Continues eating, finishes first bucket and grabs second* AND HEATHER HAS FINISHED HER FIRST BUCKET Zoey: *eats fastly* 4 BUCKETS LEFT! Jo: *finishes second bucket* 3 BUCKETS LEFT! Zoey: *finishes second bucket* AND ZOEY AND JO ARE TIED, TWO BUCKETS LEFT. Heather: *Finishes second bucket* 1 BUCKET LEFT! ' '''Tyler: *Finishes 1st bucket and grabs the last one* ' '''NO MORE BUCKETS LEFT! Zoey and Jo: *Eating fastly* Zoey: *holds up empty back* FINISHED :D AND ZOEY WINS THE POV CHALLENGE! Jo: *DIARY* Well, guess I am the first to leave Big Brother. Category:Blog posts